IzuOcha Week 2019
by MarisaHearts
Summary: Semana del 9 al 15 de julio. Este libro tratará de varios temas sobre cierta pareja en Boku no Hero. Izuku Midoriya y Ochako Uraraka -Los personajes no me pertenecen-
1. Día 1

**Día 1 (9 de julio)**

**-Boda**

Era un hermoso día de primavera y el solo estaba en todo su esplendor, se sentía una suave brisa que mecía levemente las hojas de los árboles, entre algunas flores primaverales.

En una casa, se podría sentir cierto ambiente agradable, aunque había algo de ruido en la lejanía de una de las habitaciones de aquel espacioso hogar. Se podía escuchar el ruido de unos zapatos dando vueltas en la habitación, por sus paso parecía que estaba apresurada aquella misteriosa persona, yendo de un lado a otro de la habitación.

Aquella persona de cabellos largos y verdes estaba paseándose de allá para acá junto con otras dos personas más, una de cabellos azabache y otra de cabellos rosados.

-¡Vamos Tsuyu, que el maquillaje no se pondrá solo!-Decía una mujer de cabellos rosados con unos peculiares cuernos en su cabeza.

-En eso estoy Mina, solo que no logro encontrar la enchinadora de pestañas-Gero-Decía la chica antes mencionada, Tsuyu, que se disponía a buscar ese aparato para pestañas que no encontraba en alguna parte.

-Yo las tengo Mina lo siento, pero las necesitaba, ya que tenemos que movernos rápido por aquí…-Habló una pelinegra un poco atareada, se le veía que estaba un poco estresada en aquel día. Pero ¿Qué sería lo que las tenía así de movidas a aquellas señoritas?

Si se podían fijar más, las tres mujeres antes mencionadas iban enfundadas en hermosos vestidos de noche, largos de un solo color, las tres iguales. Tenían un recogido igual dejando algunos cabellos sueltos a los lados de su cara, dándoles un aspecto elegante pero lindo.

Estaban maravillosamente maquilladas para aquel curioso día, estaban finamente arregladas, aunque se veían con bastante prisa. Ya las tres mujeres estaban listas para salir, pero faltaba algo que la de cabellos verdes anunció:

-Ochako, ahora que ya nos alistamos, es tu turno-Gero-Habló Tsuyu con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡No te preocupes que quedarás hermosísima! A Deku le dará un infarto el solo verte-Reía Mina, mientras se posicionaba detrás de donde estaba sentada Ochako.

-Déjalo en nuestras manos, quedaras deslumbrante en tu día-Finalmente habló Momo, dándole ánimos a la castaña que se notaba bastante nerviosa.

-C-cuento con ustedes chicas-Habló nerviosamente Ochako Uraraka, ésta se encontraba sentada frente a un gran espejo en lo que parecía ser un tocador, mientras esperaba la ayuda de sus amigas ahí presentes.

Y así comenzó lo que sería la sesión de "maquillaje" más larga de su vida. Sombra para pestañas, delineador, rímel. Base de maquillaje, etc., etc., etc.

-Esperen... Uraraka se ve mejor estando al natural

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí, creo que se vería mucho más linda si no le metemos tano maquillaje, con solo unos pequeños retoques y listo-Gero

Y así, después de muchos intentos de maquillaje hacia la castaña pudieron completar la fase uno de su trabajo.

Como las chicas no querían que Ochako se viera en el espejo mientras trabajaban, le tuvieron que dar la vuelta a su silla para que quedara de nuevo en frente del espejo y lo que vio la dejó sin palabras.

-Chicas…

-No me digas que no te gustó-Decía desanimada Mina ante la respuesta escaza de la de ojos café.

-No, no es eso, es solo… ¡Me encantó! Muchas gracias chicas, son las mejores maquillando-Dijo feliz Ochako, tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro que no se podrá quitar por nada del mundo.

-Nos alegra que te haya gustado, ahora sigue la fase dos-Habló seriamente Momo, sacando detrás de ella unas pinzas para el cabello-Haremos algo precioso para tu lindo cabello.

Y tras decir esto, las demás se movieron rápidamente. Sacaron spray, que si necesitaba pasadores para el cabello y usaron las pinzas para hacer algunas ondulaciones.

El cabello de la castaña no era ni tan largo ni tan corto, estaba un poco debajo de los hombros, así que se dispusieron a hacerle algo lindo con su cabello.

-¡Y listo! Definitivamente ese te queda Ochako-Decía Mina orgullosa con los resultados obtenidos con el nuevo peinado de la de mejillas llenitas.

De nuevo Uraraka se encontraba dándole la espalda al espejo, así que volvió a quedar de frente a éste para exclamar un "Oh Dios". Lo que veían sus ojos era lo más lino que le hayan podido hacer:

Su cabello estaba recogido en un elaborado chongo a la altura de la nuca de la castaña, dejando en la parte de enfrente de su rostro unos cuantos cabellos rebeldes con ondulaciones. Y a Ochako le encantó.

-¡El peinado quedó precioso!-Y es que la ojicafé estaba encantada con su imagen, aunque ahora solo faltaba una última fase…

Y este era ponerse el glorioso vestido de novia que tenía guardado en un armario de su habitación pulcramente limpio, pero ahora estaba siendo sacado por Mina que lo colgó en un gancho en una pared.

-Muy bien es hora Ochako, ya debes de ponértelo, aún nos queda 1 hora-Dijo Tsuyu poniendo muy nerviosa a la castaña, pero se tragó sus nervios y fue a ponerse ese vestido.

Y tras varios intentos y algunas ayudas de parte de sus amigas, se pudo lograr el cometido de la tercera y última fase de aquel día.

Y Uraraka no sabía si reír o llorar tras lo que sus ojos estaban viendo en un espejo de cuerpo completo:

Era un vestido con corte de princesa y en la parte de arriba, en el torso, tenía encaje de flores adornándolo, los tirantes caían con gracia a cada lado de sus antebrazos y el escote venía en forma de corazón. Era un banco hermoso, la hacían ver como si de una verdadera princesa se tratase, y eso a Ochako le encantaba. Siempre soñando con aquel día.

-¡Te ves tan linda Ochako!-Habló una peli rosada hacia la castaña con una sonrisa sincera, apreciando aquel vestido.

Las demás asintieron dándole la razón.

-Muy bien, ya falta poco para que empiece la ceremonia, ya estás lista Uraraka, y falta poco para que empiece la ceremonia, así que vámonos.-Habló Yaoyoruzu mientras veía en su muñeca un reloj que indicó que faltaba poco tan esperado evento.

En ese día tan primaveral, donde las hojas de los árboles se mecían suave y lentamente al compás del viento, estaba a punto de celebrarse una boda, un evento donde dos enamorados dirían sus votos ante la iglesia y estarían juntos para toda la vida.

Llegaron al fin a la catedral, en un carro negro bastante elegante que tenía unas flores blancas incrustadas en la tapa de enfrente del coche. De ahí bajaron primero las que, al arecer serían las damas de honor, las tres chicas que ayudaron a Ochako a verse formidable y un hombre de cabellos entrecanos/castaños bajó igualmente.

Las damas se dirigieron a la entrada de la catedral preparadas para entrar en cuanto dieran la señal. En cambio, en la parte del coche la novia no quería salir aún, se sentía demasiado nerviosa, y estaba un poco insegura, no quería arruinarlo, no quería hacer el ridículo o que el novio se fuera corriendo. Tenía demasiadas dudas y la estaban empezando a marear.

-Ochako, cariño ¿estás bien? Ya todos nos estarán esperando-Habló el padre de la novia, estaba un tanto preocupado por ella, pero feliz. Su niña al fin se casaba y no con cualquiera, sino con el nuevo héroe número 1.

-P-padre… No creo que pueda, no me siento capaz de avanzar, tengo mucho miedo… -Decía la castaña con pequeñas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.- ¿Y si no lo hago bien? ¿Y si tropiezo? ¿Y si Deku-kun…?

Fue interrumpida abruptamente por su padre que la tomó de los hombros mientras la veía fijamente para decirle:

-Hija sé que dar este paso es algo asusta, también fue un poco difícil para tu madre ¿sabes? Se puso muy nerviosa antes de entrar a la iglesia y estuvo a punto de esconderse, pero cambió de opinión y se armó de valor porque sabía que en el altar la estaban esperando, la estaba esperando con el mayor amor de todos, créeme hija todos sentimos miedo alguna vez. Pero yo sé que este chico realmente te ama con todo su corazón, por favor, ahora ponte de pie, limpia esas lágrimas y sal adelante que yo estaré acompañándote de igual manera para que no caigas querida mía.

Tras ese breve discurso dado por su padre las dudas de Ochako se disiparon y, tomando un valor de quien sabe dónde salió del auto irguiéndose con mucha valentía y caminando a donde la estaría esperando el amor de su vida.

-De acuerdo padre ¡Lo haré! ¡Daré lo mejor de mí!-Exclamó feliz y determinada la Ochako de siempre avanzando hacia su destino.

Unos momentos después las puertas de la catedral se abrieron majestuosas dejando ver a todos los invitados ahí parados observando hacia la puerta. Las damas entraron primero para situarse en el altar abriendo paso para la novia.

Y así empezó la música nupcial dando entrada a una hermosa chica de cabellos castaños con un vestido increíble y un velo bonito adornando su cabeza. Iba del brazo de su padre, caminaba con cuidado de no caer, un poco nerviosa hasta que, sin previo aviso sus ojos toparon con unos verde esmeralda.

Éste estaba anonadado con lo que estaba viendo, Uraraka-san, SU Ochako ¡Venía hacia él! Era la imagen más linda que había visto jamás. El chico peliverde quedó embobado con la imagen que daba la novia al entrar majestuosa por aquel pasillo y todos sus miedos e inseguridades se fueron por el caño. Lo que sus amigos le decía era verdad: En cuanto la viera no podría quitar los ojos de encima de ella nunca.

Y así fue como la novia llegó espléndida hacia aquel altar, situándose junto al novio de cabello verde, así enganchando el brazo de él con el de ella.

-Te ves hermosa amor-Decía Izuku en un susurro sólo para Ochako, la cual inmediatamente se sonrojó por aquel comentario.

-Tú te ves realmente guapo cariño-Respondió Uraraka, haciendo reír al peliverde con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Y después de esto, comenzó la ceremonia.

Momentos después se puede escuchar al padre decir algunas palabras hacia los novios, las palabras finales que todo el mundo esperaba y estaba demás decir que los novios igual.

-Muy bien, ahora puede besar a la novia…

Tras decir eso, Izuku levantó el velo que tapaba el rostro de Ochako, lo puso con cuidados detrás de su cabeza y así, sin más se acercó a ella. Ambos sentían el aliento del otro, sus palpitantes corazones latían rápido como el aleteo de un colibrí, y finalmente, el ansiado beso llegó.

Se besaron con mucha enjundia, demostrando todo el amor que se tenían ambos, nunca nadie se había fijado pero parece que en este día primaveral el verde y el café hacían una combinación magnífica.

Y así sellaron su amor mutuo, ambos felices de poder estar finalmente juntos, para siempre.


	2. Día 2

**Dia 2 (10 de julio)**

**-Hijos**

Era un día sumamente tranquilo, los pajaritos cantaban alegremente mientras se posaban en las ramas de verdosos árboles. El viento sacudía las hojas de las plantas, cultivadas en un lindo jardín, en algún vecindario justamente en una humilde casa. Ahí vivía una pareja recién casada. El ambiente en aquel hogar se sentía acogedor, tranquilo… hasta que unos pasos corriendo a todo lo que dan hacia una puerta en específico se abrió de golpe.

Se podía ver el cuerpo de una mujer, ésta tenía los brazos recargados sobre lo que parecía el retrete de un baño, con la tapa levantada. Su cabeza estaba agachada hacia el inodoro, mientras unos ruidos salían de su garganta, y un líquido ácido salía de su boca. Era algo desagradable aquella escena, el rostro de aquella fémina estaba perlado en sudor y pálido con sus ojos grandes y castaños con un deje de cansancio.

Después se puede ver que termina de sacar lo que pudo haber sido su desayuno. Con asco baja la tapa del baño y le jala a la palanca para que todo lo que sacó se vaya y o se vea sucio. La mujer se levanta como puede, con las piernas un tanto temblorosas y sintiéndose todavía débil después de lo sucedido. Se acerca hacia el lavamanos, se limpia la boca primero con un poco de agua y seca con papel –no usa la toalla para no dejarla asquerosa con residuos de vómito- y agarra su cepillo dental, le agrega la pasta y, finalmente cepilla ágilmente sus dientes para ya no tener ese desagradable olor y sabor en su boca.

Mientras hacía eso, se preguntaba del porque pasó aquello, talvez la comida no le sentó bien, pero era raro porque era lo que comúnmente degustaba en las mañanas y lo raro es que no era la primera vez que le ocurría aquello, ya iban varios días donde le pasaba lo mismo. Necesitaba irse a hacer un chequeo urgentemente.

Terminó de cepillarse y enjuagarse la boca, dejó el cepillo en un vasito junto a otro que había ahí y, agradecía que su esposo se haya ido temprano para no preocuparlo, ya que él era así, cualquier cosa que le pasase a ella casi se le iba el alma a los pies por ella, se preocupaba tanto…

Y tomando una decisión, salió de su hogar, ya no tenía ganas de comer después de eso. Se arregló un poco para no verse tan muerta y saló de su hogar rumbo a una clínica cercana.

Después de cinco minutos de caminata extrañamente comenzó a sentirse algo mareada y pesada, pero con más razón iría para allá. Llegó tratando de sonar animada, a aquella clínica, lo mejor de todo es que no estaba tan lleno y podía llegar a que le hicieran su consulta rápidamente.

Y dicho y hecho, la castaña entró a una puerta de color azul donde le dijeron que le harían un chequeo y ver si todo iba bien con ella.

Tocó suavemente aquella puerta de madera, recibiendo como respuesta una voz dentro de aquel consultorio y con un ligero "adelante", la mujer de cabellos castaños se adentró a la habitación.

-Buenos días señorita…-Saludó el médico haciendo una pausa en sus palabras para que la fémina dijera su nombre. Aquel médico era un hombre que aparentaba tener unos 40 años de edad, el cabello negro semi canoso y unos ojos del mismo color. La miraban con una mirada seria, típico de un profesional.

-Ochako Uraraka, muy buenos días igualmente-Responde la ojicafé.

-Tome asiento por favor-Indica el hombre, haciendo un además con la mano señalando el asiento frente a él. Ochako se sienta en una mullida silla, preparándose para darle los pormenores de su estado.-Muy bien, y dígame, ¿Qué es lo que le acontece?

-Pues, verá, justo esta mañana he sentido un dolor en la parte baja de mi vientre, con vómitos en la mañana, y eso no sólo me sucedió hoy, sino que ya han sido varios días en los que paso por esto, señor, ¿talvez serán los alimentos? Aunque no se me han echado a perder en ningún momento…-Dice Uraraka pensativa. El médico frente a ella anotaba rápidamente en su computadora todo lo que le decía su paciente.

-¿Ha presentado, de casualidad, mareos repentinos, mucha fatiga y se ha estado sintiendo con mucho sueño?-Pregunta el de cabello negro cuidadosamente, haciendo que Ochako sude frio al pensar en todo eso, que en efecto le ocurría.

-Si… Últimamente me he sentido así, me he cansado muy rápido, pero lo que me preocupa han sido los mareos y los vómitos matutinos.-Dice Ochako con su ceño fruncido, producto de la preocupación que comienza a aquejarla.

-Mmm… Señorita, ahora le haré una pregunta.

-Adelante

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le vino su periodo?

Y con esto Uraraka Ochako se quedó de piedra, porque, si hacía las cuentas mentales, recordaba que le había bajado el día… ¡Oh no, no podría ser cierto!

Su rostro se iluminó. Su periodo no le llegaba desde hace más de un mes, y ella siempre había sido muy exacta en sus fechas, pero esta vez…

-¿Señorita?

-Eh, Ah, s-si doctor… Mm pues verá hace mes y medio que me bajó, y ahora que lo pienso ya debería de haberme llegado, ya que siempre he sido exacta…-Dice Ochako preparándose para la respuesta del hombre frente suyo.

-Oh ya veo…Vemos entonces… ¿Me permitiría hacerle una ecografía?

Ochako iba saliendo de la clínica, directo a su hogar. Iba distraída pensando en lo que acababa de pasar hace unos momentos, con una noticia que recibió…

Sacudió su cabeza alejando aquellos pensamientos, no quería distracciones, más bien necesitaba crear un plan para poder decirle a Izuku sobre "eso".

Llego a casa, y como todavía era temprano, mejor se dispuso a hacer el almuerzo. Así podría distraerse un poco hasta que su esposo llegara. Pero no sabía cómo se lo tomaría, en parte le daba miedo pensar en lo que e estaba formando en su vientre, y no poder ser una buena madre.

Pero…

En parte debía de pensar en Deku, de seguro moriría de felicidad al enterarse y ella amaría ver aquella expresión en su tierno rostro.

Así que el tiempo pasó y la comida estaba lista al tiempo que alguien abría la puerta de la casa, se quitaba sus zapatos, dejándolos en el umbral de la puerta.

-Ochako-chan, ya estoy en casa...-Alza la voz, haciéndose presente. En tanto la mujer de cabello castaño terminaba de poner la mesa, él caminó hacia ella abrazándola por detrás, haciendo que Ochako diera un respingo, para depsues calmarse al sentir unos brazos fuertes pero cálidos rodearla.

-Bienvenido cariño… ¿Qué tal te fue hoy?

-Excelente, aunque tuve algunos problemas con Kacchan sobre cómo repartirnos el trabajo, Todoroki ayudó bastante. Pero de ahí en más todo estuvo bien, amor.-Responde Izuku escondiendo su nariz en el cuello de su esposa degustando aquel aroma que le encantaba.

-Qué bueno escuchar eso… Oye, la comida ya está lista, ¿Por qué no nos sentamos a comer de una vez? Asi podré contarte algo yo también…-Habla con un sonroj surcando su redondo rostro, extrañando al peliverde que se separó de ella unos instantes para poder verla bien.

-¿Así? Y ¿Qué será?

-Ya lo verás…-Fueron cada uno por sus platos a servirse de la comida que preparó Uraraka, mientras tanto, ésta se sentía muy nerviosa aunque debía de admitir que estaba rebosante de alegría de igual manera.

Ya sentados en la mesa con sus platillos delante de ellos, Izuku se dispuso a hablar.

-Muy bien y ¿Qué tenías que decirme?

-P-pues yo…- Al parecer el autocontrol de Ochako se fue por un caño, porque al ver la ansiosa mirada de su marido no evitó ponerse más nerviosa todavía.

-Vamos amor, dime-Y Deku agarra una de las manos de su mujer que estaban sobre la mesa, dándole valor para poder hablar.

"Muy bien aquí vamos"

-Estoy embarazada.

Y soltó la bomba.

Sólo se pudo apreciar como la cara de Deku cambiaba de preocupado a una extremadamente feliz. Sus verdes ojos brillaban como dos soles y esto a Ochako le reconfortó mucho y la puso más feliz igualmente.

Finalmente, el hombre se levantó de la mesa para cargar a su esposa de la silla y darle un enorme abrazo, en el cual ambos agradecían que serían padres próximamente.

Y las inseguridades de Ochako Uraraka desaparecieron.

Nueve meses pasaron y ambos esposos se encontraban en el hospital, uno con una bata azul de médico y otra… Pues en una camilla dando a luz con todas sus fuerzas.

En eso y finalmente, se escucha un sonoro llanto, el cual anunciaba la llegada de un nuevo ser al mundo.

Lágrimas de felicidad brotaban de ambos padres y, por fin, Ochako recibe en brazos a aquella linda pero chiquita criatura que inmediatamente se ganó su corazón.

Tenía apenas cabello, si acaso una pelusita, pero se podía distinguir un tono café. Y en cuanto abrió los ojos pudieron apreciar, tanto el padre como la madre, que éstos eran de un hermoso esmeralda, ah… y no olvidemos sus pequitas, tan pequeñas.

Era como una pequeña obra de arte, tenía rasgos de sus padres y eso les encantaba en demasía.

Era la costa más tierna y hermosa que se podía apreciar en aquella sala. Aquellos esposos irradiaban amor y alegría infinita.

-Bienvenido al mundo, Toshi…-Dijeron los padres al mismo tiempo, apreciando como el pequeño bebé bostezaba tiernamente en los brazos de su madre y se acurrucaba más en ella.

Y es que, aquel bebé trajo, después, consigo mucha alegría y diversión a aquellos padres primerizos.

Y esa escena jamás seria olvidada.


	3. Día 3

**Dia 3 (11 de julo)**

**-Angst**

Aún recodaba aquel día tan amargo. Todavía podía sentir sus brazos rodeándola protectoramente, mientras su aliento rozaba levemente su cuello.

Era algo extraño pero aún podía escuchar en su cabeza sus palabras. Su armoniosa voz, esa que siempre estaba llena de sueños y esperanzas.

Recordaba sus sonrisas, esas que le dedicaba solo a ella.

Recordaba sus discusiones sin sentido, para, a los cinco minutos, disculparse por aquel mal trago.

Aun sentía en su piel el suave tacto de su gran y fuerte mano rodeando la suya en un gesto de amor.

Lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos, una a una. Cada vez más saliendo sin control alguno, y ella no hacía nada para detenerlas, simplemente las dejaba salir. Y, sentada en una banca de un parque, estaba Ochako mirando a la nada, recordando tantas cosas que vivió junto a él… Hasta aquel fatídico día.

_Sabía que era mala idea dejarlo ir solo, pero él, terco como siempre, no la dejó ir con él a enfrentarse a aquella amenaza, quería que estuviera a salvo… no quería perder a la única que le dio cariño sincero desde un principio._

_Así que, tras muchas súplicas, con un abrazo y un beso cargado de amor, se despidieron, aunque no sabían que esa sería la última vez que verían._

_Y ahí estaba Izuku, peleando contra a aquel villano, todo estaba bajo control, al parecer, y fácilmente podría decirse que la batalla estaba ganada. Sin embargo al ir a proteger a un civil, no se dio cuenta rápidamente que este lo apuñaló por la espalda y ahí, el mundo de Ochako se derrumbó._

_Llamaron rápidamente a una ambulancia, tenían esperanzas de que el héroe despertara. Esperanzas que murieron en vano._

_-Lo sentimos señora Midoriya…-Decía aquel médico que lo atendió, dándole aquella respuesta que más temía.-No pudimos hacer nada más, el arma tenía un veneno bastante letal que actuaba casi al instante infectando sus órganos, hasta llegar rápidamente al corazón, y cuando lo descubríos ya no pudimos hacer nada… Discúlpenos…_

_Aquellas palabras cayeron como un balde de agua fría para aquella mujer, aquella que solo esperaba por su esposo y darle una noticia…_

¡Maldita sea! Cuanto lo extrañaba, y apenas dos semanas de eso, si el no hubiera ido allá… Pero eso sería muy egoísta de su parte y entonces ¿Quién hubiera salvado él día? Lo único que le reconfortaba era que aquel villano estaba tras las rejas gracias a Ground Zero y a Red Riot, que le dieron la paliza de su vida, pero aun así…

Se sentía sola, con un enorme vacío instalado en su pecho, no quería perderlo tan rápido, quería disfrutar más de él, quería decirle que ella estaba…

Pero siempre es así, pero ¿Porque? ¿Por qué siempre se tienen que ir las buenas personas? Lamentablemente la vida era así y ya no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo.

Aún lloraba su muerte, como todas las noches abrazada a la almohada que él usaba oliendo su dulce aroma.

Cuanto lo amaba y cuanto lo amó en vida y hasta su muerte no dejaría de hacerlo, jamás.

Tenía que ser fuerte, salir adelante, pero el dolor era tan fuerte que sentía que la quemaba, y sólo así recordó algo. Movió su mano, la cual tenía sobre el asiento vacío a su lado y lo puso sobre su vientre.

"No te preocupes, saldremos adelante, porque así era tu padre, siempre determinado en todo y no por nada fue el héroe número uno"

Sólo había algo claro: Nunca lo dejaría de amar, y esperaría el día en el cual puedan estar de nuevo juntos.

Esta vez para siempre.


	4. Día 4

**Dia 4 (12 de julio)**

**-Sobrenombres **

-Yo pienso que Izu te queda bien.

-No lo creo, a ti Ocha te quedaría genial.

Estaba una pareja discutiendo cual sería el mejor sobrenombre para ellos. Algunos nombres que daban simplemente no los convencía.

-Mm, es que ya eres Deku, necesitamos otro… ¡Ahh! ¡No se me ocurre otro!-Dice dramáticamente Ochako agarrándole a cabeza con ambas manos en modo de desesperación.

-Ya, ya, tranquila. Ya se nos ocurrirá algo mejor…

Pero el tiempo pasaba y no salía nada de sus cabezas, a este paso ya iban a rendirse. Y es que todo esto surgió de una idea que dijo Todoroki al viento.

"-Estaría divertido si se hablaran con algún sobrenombre… Así como Momo y yo."

Había dicho aquel chico de mirada bicolor, dando inicio a serie de nuevos nombres para la pareja que ahora se estaba debatiendo.

En eso uno de sus amigos iba pasando tranquilamente hasta que escuchó de lo que estaban hablando. Así que decidió intervenir.

-¿Y qué tal… Tazas de té verde? Suena muy lindo y así lo compartirán ambos-gero, solo digo.-Decía su amiga Tsuyu que pasaba por ahí. A ambos no les desagradó del todo la idea, pero ¿Tazas de té verde? ¿Porque? La confusión era palpable en sus rostros a lo cual Tsuyu se explicó.-Digo que Tazas de Té Verde porque deriva del nombre "Ochako y Midoriya" juntos. Suena tierno además-gero.

Ambos quedaron con la boca abierta ante tal información. Y era verdad, ¿cómo no lo habían pensado antes? Se miraron fijamente a los ojos mientras Tsuyu solo los miraba divertida.

-Bueno, yo me voy, que tengo cosas que hacer, bye-gero.-Se despídió la chica rana para dejar a sus amigos solos en sus pensamientos.

-Oye, Deku-kun ¿Y si usamos eso y nos llamamos "el Dúo Té verde"?-Inquirió Ochako hacia su novio, el cual solo la miró pasmado.

-No, ¿Por qué no simplemente, Tazas de Té Verde? Me gusta cómo suena.-Decía Izuku hacia su novia con los ojos brillantes dándole una de esas miradas que sabía que la derretían por completo.

Ochako sólo suspiró, accediendo a lo que decía Deku.

-Muy bien, seremos Tazas de Té Verde de ahora en adelante. Luego tendremos que agradecerle apropiadamente a Tsu-chan por la idea.

-Por supuesto, cariño.-Decía feliz el peliverde contagiando a la chica frente a él. Le encantaba hacer esas cosas con él, nunca se aburría a su lado y es que con él la vida era muy alegre.


	5. Día 5

**Día 5 (13 de julio)**

**-AU Halloween**

Estaban en un gran comedor de una mansión dentro de los territorios de Yuuei. Toshinori Yagi, dueño de esa casa invito a sus queridos amigos para pasar Halloween en compañía de todos.

Fueron algunos a la gran casa, la cual estaba sobre una gran colina y por el camino de ésta había un enorme sendero para que nadie pudiera perderse.

Era bastante bonita de día aquella mansión, salvo que en la noche arecía tener un aspecto algo… Tétrico, pero estaba bien, porque era Halloween, se tenía que sentir la atmósfera de aquella celebración.

Así que sin más, los jóvenes invitados acudieron a aquella pequeña reunión.

Llegó una linda parejita tomados de la mano. La chica iba vestida con un traje de bruja, con su típico gorro puntiagudo y una pequeña falda negra, y la blusa de un color anaranjado. Podría decirse que se veía escalofriantemente adorable.

A su lado iba un chico peliverde vestido de fantasma, nada fuera de lo común: Con lo que parecía ser una sábana blanca con algunos agujeros para la parte de los ojos, nariz y una boca pintada. El sí que se veía bastante adorable. Pero en resumidas cuentas ambos lucían muy tiernos juntos y con aquellos trajes mucho más.

Toshinori les abrió la puerta alegremente y para sorpresa del rubio ve a ambos pupilos tomados de las manos. Justo en ese momento olvidó que traía su cámara y se culpó por eso. Dándoles una sonrisa cálida a ambos jóvenes los invitó a entrar. Yagi sabía del cariño que ambos se tenían, primero lo supo de Izuku, aquel chico de ojos esmeralda y bastante tímido. Se enamoró de su compañera cuando iban a medio año de preparatoria y de ahí nunca le volvió a quitar los ojos de encima.

Ochako, por el contrario, se hipnotizó del chico cuando iban en primero pero la joven no quería aceptar sus sentimientos aún enfrente de él por miedo a rechazo y porque estaba decidida a no dejarse llevar por sentimientos irrelevantes que pudieran distraer a ambos. Sólo que no contaban con la ayuda del gran Toshinori Yagi su maestro y próximo consejero en esas cuestiones. Ayudó mucho a aquella parejita para que se abrieran, y es que adoraba como se veían juntos y veía lo tímidos que se ponían cuando se acercaban demasiado –había más timidez por parte de Izuku-, así que puso manos a la obra y ayudó a aquellos muchachos enamorados y, para pasado un tiempo, se enteró por parte de su propio pupilo que éste mismo había tomado el valor de declarársele a aquella chica castaña.

Y ahí se encontraban, charlando animadamente muy juntitos cerca de la mesa de dulces. De verdad que adoraba a la juventud de hoy, se le hacía bastante tierna.

-Deku-kun, Deku-kun. Me alegra poder estar contigo en Halloween, desde hace tiempo que me hacía mucha ilusión poder celebrar esto contigo.-Decía una sonrojada Ochako hacia su novio, el cual se puso rojo ante tal declaración.

-A mí también me alegra bastante poder estar junto a ti, Ochako… Poder pasar Halloween los dos, claro con nuestros compañeros igualmente, pero contigo me la paso genial. Me encanta tu esencia y tu personalidad tan animada, gracias por querer pasar Halloween conmigo.-Habló el peliverde con el corazón en la mano. Parecería que era demasiado cursi, pero era lo que su corazón sentía y ya no podía negarlo.

-Deku-kun…

Finamente se vio como ambos jóvenes se acercaban lentamente hasta rozar poco a poco sus labios y terminar en un casto beso, pero en el cual se sentía todo el amor que se profesaban.

Fue una tierna escena para su maestro, el cual los estaba observando tiernamente, para su suerte había visto su cámara en un buró y no desperdició aquella oportunidad que se le presentaba. Les tomo una foto cuidando que no se escuchara ruido y algún flash para no interrumpir a aquella parejita.

Finalmente la celebración se llevó a cabo alegremente, con un hombre lobo un vampiro y algunos Frankestein. Brujas y fantasmas, la reunión en aquella mansión fue escalofriantemente divertida.


	6. Día 6

**Día 6 (14 de julio)**

**-Baile**

La música sonaba en aquel lugar. La gente bailaba con sus parejas una tierna canción romántica mientras los demás se mantenían sentados en sus lugares degustando alguna comida que se venía sirviendo o tomando un rico vino.

Las luces de aquel enorme salón brillaban con intensidad dando claridad a varias parejas ahí situadas. Y es que era una linda fiesta en la cual se daría reconocimiento al héroe número uno. Después de que All Might se retirara desde hace bastante tiempo. Ahora le tocaba a la nueva generación brillar, y para eso ahí estaban reunidos todos los héroes pro de la nueva generación.

Después de una linda bienvenida hacia todos los héroes se dio un pequeño discurso de apertura y, finalmente se dio a conocer al héroe número uno: el nuevo símbolo de paz.

Izuku Midoriya no podía estar más feliz aquella noche de gala. Ahí donde finalmente lo reconocieron como uno de los mejores, dándole el título de número uno ante sus conocidos y a nivel nacional.

Por fin se cumplía su sueño, ese que compartía con Toshinori en sus tiempos de preparatoria. Ese sueño, él nunca se rompió, sino, más bien, siguió adelante a pesar de las adversidades, a pesar de todo lo que sufrió en el pasado. Sus esfuerzos finalmente brindaron frutos.

Y ahí se encontraba, sentado en una mesa de la fiesta por su conmemoración. Sus amigos o también estaban sentados dispersos en diferentes mesas, bailando o tomando alcohol. Deku sonreís completamente extasiado ante todo esto que ocurría a su alrededor es que le encantaba ver a la gente feliz.

De pronto sintió una presencia a su lado sentándose tranquilamente. Izuku volteó su mirada verde de la pista de baile, para posarla en su nuevo acompañante. Y cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar sonrojare ante lo que veía:

Una linda chica de cabellos castaños, peinados en un recogido y dejando unos mechones sueltos a los lados de su cara. Iba enfundada en un largo vestido blanco con encaje en la parte superior de este. Con un maquillaje ligero, al natural como siempre solía usarlo cuando iba a alguna gala y unos lindos pendientes blancos adornaban sus orejas.

Ochako también se le quedó viendo con su traje negro y camisa del mismo color, portaba una corbata blanca. Se le hacía a la mujer simplemente lindo.

-Hola

-Hola Ochako ¿Cómo…Como te la estás pasando?

-Muy bien, encantada con todo esto, además… Felicidades otra vez por tu puesto Deku-kun, de verdad yo… ¡sabía que lo lograrías!.-Habla enérgicamente Ochako para regalarle una sonrisa sincera al hombre frente suyo.

-Muchas gracias Ochako. Me hace feliz estar aquí, más en compañía de gente a la cual aprecio mucho.-Izuku no pudo evitar mirarla intensamente, provocando que Uraraka se sonrojase cual tomate por aquellos orbes esmeralda que no le quitaban la mirada.

-Ejem… Oye… D-Deku-kun ¿No quieres ir a bailar un rato? Como que estar sentado todo el tiempo aburre un poco ¿No crees?-Decía una Ochako completamente nerviosa hacia el peli verde.

-Por supuesto, vamos.

Deku se paró y le tendió la mano antes de que ella hiciera el ademán de pararse. Uraraka le tomó la mano y así ambos fueron a la pista de baile. En la cual y justo en ese momento comenzó a sonar una canción romántica. La pareja se puso medio nerviosa por aquello, pero ya estaban ahí y ambos realmente no querían volver a las aburridas mesas.

Y sin más preámbulos, la música comenzó a sonar tranquila. Izuku llevó una de sus manos a la espalda de Ochako atrayéndola hacía él y ella puso la suya en el hombro de Deku. La otra mano Deku la tomo delicadamente y la estrecho con la mano femenina. Y así comenzó su baile.

La música llenaba sus oídos como el más glorioso de los placeres, los hacía perderse en su mundo y ambos sentían como una especie de descarga eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo. Ochako sentía la increíble calidez del hombre que la tenía firmemente sujeta de la cintura y no pudo evitar que su corazón palpitara ferozmente ante aquello. Sentía que podía salírsele en cualquier momento.

Y es que aun guardaba algo del amor que le tenía desde la preparatoria. Creía que se había esfumado y lo había superado. Pero no, no era así, aun lo seguía amando con la misma fuerza extraordinaria de hace algunos años.

Mientras daban vueltas por la pista, la gente los veía tiernamente, pensaban que hacían una hermosa pareja y hasta había algunos que creían que ya estaban casado o algo por el estilo.

Mientras tanto, Izuku pensaba en la buena suerte que tenía de poder bailar con aquella mujer de tiernas facciones. Desde hace ya un tiempo comenzó a sentir algo por ella, al verla haciendo rescates cuando no estaba golpeando a algún villano, ahí estaba salvando a la gente que quedaba atrapada entre los edificios o los alejaba de ahí. Él pensaba que nunca podría logar nada con ella, que era solo un sueño en vano. Además él nunca pensó en que podía enamorarse cuando menos se lo esperaba.

La cercanía de ambos cuerpos transmitía una enorme calidez. Con sus corazones palpitantes, se sentían como en la preparatoria. Ochako trataba de no activar su quirk o iba mandar a flotar a Izuku por lo nerviosa que estaba, tenía que controlarse.

Seguían bailando al son de la música, ambos absortos en los ojos del otro. Inconscientemente ambos sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

Ambos, así se dieron cuenta de lo mucho que se importaban y se querían, e Izuku se lo iba a demostrar.

Se escucharon los aplausos de la gente que presenciaba la dulce escena de aquella linda pareja en el centro de la pista. Unos hasta tomaban fotos del susceso que se presentaba:

Izuku había besado a Uraraka Ochako, la cual se sentía en las nubes ante sus finos y suaves labios. Los movían en una dulce sincronía y no le importó en lo absoluto que la gente los viera y les tomara fotos.

Tal vez después les llegue la vergüenza a ambos héroes. Pero ahora solo debían disfrutar el momento.

El momento en el que ambos corazones se tocaron.


	7. Día 7

**Día 7 (15 de julio)**

**-Cumpleaños de Izuku**

Tenía el regalo perfecto, la cena perfecta y el ambiente perfecto para esta noche.

Solo me faltaba la persona perfecta para disfrutarlo los dos.

Había ido a comprar todo lo necesario para esta noche, así como vino tinto, ingredientes para hacer una rica lasaña, y aquel regalo para el chico de mis sueños.

Llegando a casa preparé todo hasta el más diminuto detalle. No quería que nada saliera mal aquella noche. Tenía suerte de que él había salido con sus amigos a disfrutar su día y así poder planear todo cuidadosamente.

Todo estaba listo. Había llamado a Deku a mi casa para celebrar los dos su cumpleaños. Si, solo nosotros dos. Esta sería como una de esas citas románticas que salen en la tele, pero no importaba, yo solo quería pasar tiempo con él. Y claro que no se opuso, se le veía algo rojo cuando lo invite a celebrar su cumpleaños en mi casa. Pero amaba esa faceta de él, amaba cuando se ponía todo nervioso y tímido enfrente de mí, amaba cada rasgo facial de él. En fin, amaba todo de él. Y hoy quería que su cumpleaños fuera simplemente…Inolvidable.

Eran ya las 8 de la noche, yo ya estaba arreglada y esperando en el sillón de mí casa. El timbre sonó y mi estómago parecía haber dado un vuelco ante eso. Me paré tranquilamente para que no note, al abrirle, o nerviosa que estaba. Era nuestra primera cita en meses, tenía que disfrutarlo y más que nada porque ¡Hoy era su cumpleaños!

Al abrir la puerta se distingue frente a mí a un hombre ya de unos 23 años, cabello verde y pecas en el rostro. Tenía unos hermosos ojos esmeraldas, pero oh vaya sorpresa cuando ya no vi sus ojos, y en cambio vi un hermoso ramo de flores. Estaba sorprendida, no me esperaba eso.

-D-Deku-kun… P-pero hoy es tu…-Me interrumpió poniendo un dedo suyo en mis labios.

-No importa, simplemente lo vi mientras caminaba y no pude evitar pensar en ti y en que te gustarían ¡Por favor acéptalas Uraraka-san! Son una muestra del afecto que te tengo.

Se veía tan lindo todo sonrojado, y ante tal gesto, recibí las flores diciéndole un ligero _gracias_ a este chico tan lindo. Lo dejo pasar y yo voy a poner las flores en algún florero que tengo por ahí. Termino me dirijo con él al comedor, en el cual estaba todo ya preparado.

-E-espero que te guste la lasaña Deku-kun.

-Me encanta

Tras decir esto nos sentamos y noto que no deja de observarme fijamente a los ojos. A lo cual yo solo atino a decir:

-¡Feliz…Feliz cumpleaños Deku-kun! Disfruta de la comida que preparé para ti.-Digo bastante tímida y sonrojada, algo raro en mí ya que, normalmente, suelo ser bastante animada y un poco extrovertida. Pero hoy, solo Deku-kun me hace sentir así.

-Muchísimas gracias Uraraka-san, esto lo recordaré con mucho cariño. Y la verdad es que celebrar mi cumpleaños tipo cita, contigo, es fenomenal. Me encanta pasar tiempo… Con…Contigo U-Uraraka-san.

"Tartamudea tan lindo"

-Me alegra que te guste esto Deku-kun. Todo eso lo hice con amor.

Y tras decir esto un poderoso sonrojo se apodera de toda mi cara y me cubro las manos al darme cuenta de lo que le dije. Me sentía tan inexperta en esto del amor pero es que Izuku siempre lograba sacar ese lado cursi y tímido en mí.

En eso siento como un agarre se apodera de mis muñecas y con delicadeza, Izuku quita mis manos de mi rostro para verme intensamente.

-Uraraka-san, está bien, yo… a decir verdad, yo también suelo decir cosas un tanto cursis que me ponen nervioso. Pero si es contigo no importa. Contigo me sino bien y en completa confianza. Y ahora, ¿Por qué no mejor comemos esta rica cena que preparaste? ¿Si?

Dice amablemente, haciendo mis ojos y los de el queden en un hipnotismo haciéndome asentir como un robot. Mientras el aleja sus manos de las mias, vuelve a su sitio mirándome tiernamente.

-De nuevo, Muchas gracia por esto… Uraraka-san.

Y así fue como estuvo este día y parte de la noche. Disfrute bastante estar con el chico que había en mis sueños.

"Así que, Feliz cumpleaños Deku-kun".


End file.
